


I'm bother by you

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Excluded, Fear, Loss, M/M, Nightmare, betray, messages, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Why it feel like they don't want me? We are friends, right?





	I'm bother by you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a nightmare that I had and even if now I'm ok when I get up I was so afraid. Not a good experience at all

"Here you are guys!" Slim approached running towards his two friends. The other two turned. Slim approached Papyrus and the nearby figure

"Here you are! We had lost you, "exclaimed Papyrus.

"Now we can go" said the person who was with them.

"Of course!" Slim concluded. The three walked. Papyrus and the other went on leaving Slim behind. Slim noticed that the other two were holding hands. It was not too strange, maybe his friend was just worried that Papyrus could be lost, but in any case Slim gave a sense of emptiness, like being excluded

"WOWIE! Look what a cute dress!" Slim was awakened by Papyrus's voice.

His friends had stopped in front of a clothes shop. Papyrus was looking at a very nice blue dress

"You're right, that is very nice and it would look great on you" said their friend

"Stop it" Papyrus added with a chuckle. He was so cute.

Slim approached "Why? He's right, is really cute and it would be really good on you" The other person glared at Slim and Papyrus stopped laughing. It seemed that Slim had interrupted something.

Their friend went into the store and bought the dress. When he came out he handed the bag to Papyrus and the three of them started walking again.

After a while they arrived at the park. Slim noticed an ice cream shop and got an idea "Hey, what about taking an ice cream?"

"It seems like a good idea" added Papyrus "What do you think?"

"Why not?" The voice seemed annoyed by something.

Once the ice cream was taken, the three sat on a bench "Mmmm ... that's good! Do you want to taste?" Asked Papyrus to their friend

"Okay. You taste a little bit of mine" The two exchanged a taste. When they had finished Slim turned to Papyrus "If you want you can taste some of mine too"

"No thanks, I'm fine" Papyrus replied with a smile.

The three finished their ice cream and sat. Papyrus and the other person began to shake hands. Slim felt excluded "What do you think if we see each other tomorrow?" Slim asked

"No Slim" their friend replied, bothered

"Oh ... maybe next week?"

"No"

"Then maybe ..."

"Oh my ... Look Slim, it does not matter if you come with me and Papyrus, you're just a burden and you just disturb us. Maybe we didn’t tell you, but Papyrus and I got engaged" Slim felt the world destroy itself and his heart stop.

Engaged? But ...

"Maybe we forgot to tell you, sorry Slim. One day you weren’t there and we decided to 'have fun'. At the beginning it was only this, but then we discovered that we had feelings for each other" Now everything was clear. That's why Slim had felt excluded for months.

"C’mon Papy, let's go" The two got up and left, leaving Slim only with his thoughts 

**'You're just a burden'**

**'He hates you'**

**'He does not want you'**

**'You're just getting in the way'**

 

Slim opened his eyes. It was just a nightmare. He took the cell phone on the bedside table and checked the time. 7 am. He looked for the Papyrus number. It was early, but Slim knew that the other was already up.

He started writing

Papyrus ...

Slim, what happened?

You wouldn’t betray me, did you?

WHAT?! You know I would never do it

Thanks


End file.
